Forced
by AlchemistofSilver
Summary: They would force the Omnitrix to join them.


**Diclaimer: I did not write this story because I felt guilty that I'm leaving on a three-month trip *twitch* *twitch*.**

**Other, Less Important, Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, George Lucas' Star Wars, Ronald Reagan's Star Wars, or any other series mentioned.**

There was once an alien. This alien had green-orange skin, and tentacles for a beard. He had conquered ten worlds, and destroyed another five. Still, the most noticeable things about him were his green-orange skin and tentacle-beard.

This is not his story.

This is the story of the teenage boy who easily beat him every time they met. You see, this boy was special. He had a device called the Omnitrix, which allowed him to turn into various aliens. He had fought so many people and won that it was ridiculous.

Naturally, this power gave him quite a reputation. Aliens from all over the galaxy had tried stealing the Omnitrix, but to no avail. This boosted Ben's reputation to an even more formidable level. In fact, his exploits eventually reached the ears of a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

Darth Vader waited for his guards to bring the prisoner to him. Of course, since the prisoner was rather powerful, and the guards were just generic minions, it was taking a rather long time.

In the meantime, Vader admired the throne room (now available in chrome at your nearest retailer!) that Palpantine had allowed him to build. It felt rather good to sit on a throne, terrifying foolish rebels and making droids oil themselves. In addition, the chair was rather comfortable.

Eventually, the Sith Lord became tired, and exited his room, only to see a rather chaotic scene. Of course, the boy had easily defeated the guards. It was these types of occasions that caused Vader to wonder why he had hired the guards in the first place. Then he remembered all the times he had shoved them off a Death Star to see them suffer. Good times…

By the time he had stopped recollecting, he noticed that all of the people in the room were staring at him. One of the guards asked, "Is that the only reason you hired us?" ****, he had spoken aloud. He, _the_ Darth Vader, needed some way to save face.

He killed all the guards in the room.

He then turned to Benjamin Tennyson, the child he had kidnapped.

"Child, join me. It is your destiny", he said in the same voice that he had used the last time he had grounded Luke for something. Hopefully, it would work better now than it had before.

"_Luke", Anakin said, in his paternal voice, "Clean your room. It is your destiny."_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!", Luke cried._

"_Young man, you're grounded."_

_Luke ran away from home, joined some punk rock band named the Rebels, and blew up the latest Death Star with the power of music (and fighter ships)._

"I'll never join you", the boy said forcefully. It figured – every child the Sith had ever dealt with had authority issues. Back in his day, Jedi trainees were forced to listen to and respect their elders. In fact, he himself had made sure that each of the Jedi had the funeral they wanted after he killed them.

"Ben, I am your father", Dark! Anakin Skywalker said. "Wait, no, I mean I'm the man who invented the Omnitrix. I'm definitely not your father, and I don't tell every teenage boy I meet that I am."

_A young man with a bandana had been walking down a dark alley. The only reason that "had" was used in the previous sentence was because he was now in a weird chrome hallway._

"_Wanderer, I am your father!"_

"_Nooooooooooooo! My father would never betray the principles of martial artists! Fight me, impostor."_

"Good times…"

Then, as an afterthought, "Oh, but ask your mother if she received the check."

Needless to say, Ben was so terrified by the last statement that it was easy to force him toward the dungeons.

Luke Skywalker darted down the hallway, hiding near a doorway. Han Solo hid behind him, prepared to shoot any guards and anything else that looked interesting enough. They had snuck on the new Death Star easily enough. There didn't seem to be any guards nearby. Besides, generic guards couldn't do much harm against the main character and his sidekick. I mean, against a Jedi Knight and con-artist. Yeah, that's what I meant.

Anyway, Luke and Han eventually found the corridor they were looking for. Han shot down a bunch of traps, before Luke stabbed the defense system in its one weakness.

The hero and sidekick – Jedi and rouge walked to the prison and forced the doors open. They easily found the boy they were looking for – Benjamin Tennyson. They couldn't let Darth Vader harness the Omnitrix – it was an embodiment of the Force.

Unfortunately, Luke had stabbed the wrong part of the defense system, and the Death Star blew up in a very epic and indescribable way.

Ben asked, angrily, "How come I only got one line?"


End file.
